the other half
by yellowgirlwrite'sstuff
Summary: Rachel didn't know she had a twin,she was never told. wot happens when Rachel berry and her other half final meet. set in the middle of season 3 so 'goodbye' hasn't happened yet
1. trouble

The new directions are in local shopping centre and sat down for a rest, in front off where all the mall singers perform

'kurt, come with me to get a boost' Rachel asked her best friend

'boost?' asked Brittany

'it's Rachel's fav drink' Finn said

'I thought a boost was a unicorn fav drink' Brittany Wondered

Then a girl started to sing right in front off them, causing a crowd

_No attorneys  
To plead my case  
No orbits  
To send me into outta space_

Santana gave a loud sigh ' berry stop singing your jaw off everywhere we go, I get enough of it at glee club' she hissed at Rachel 'its not me' Rachel told her

_And my fingers  
Are bejeweled  
With diamonds and gold  
But that ain't gonna help me now_

the girl notices finn and walks up to him and sings to him, then Rachel gave her a death stare and she backs off

_I'm trouble  
Yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble ya'll  
I disturb my town_

'oh no there are more Rachel berry's out there, I can say only one thing Rachel you may look alike and sing alike but u always come out the ugliest out of the two' Santana smiled at Rachel 'Santana shut up' Finn spat at her

_I'm trouble  
Yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble ya'll  
I got trouble in my town_

The girl looks at finn while singing

_You think your right  
But you were wrong  
You tried to take me  
But I knew all along_

The girl gave finn her number

_You can take me  
For a ride  
I'm not a fool out  
So you better run and hide_

Finn grabbed rachel 'don't worry am yours' and she smiled

_I'm trouble_  
_Yeah trouble now_  
_I'm trouble ya'll_  
_I got trouble in my town_

_I'm trouble_  
_Yeah trouble now_  
_I'm trouble ya'll_  
_I got trouble in my town_

_If you see me coming_  
_Down the street then_  
_You know it's time to_  
_Go (and you know it's time to go_  
_'Cause here comes trouble)_

The girl walk right up to Finn and dragged him with her

_ No attorneys_

_To plead my case_  
_No orbits_

_To send me into outta space_

Rachel was giving the girl death stares

_And my fingers_  
_Are bejeweled_  
_With diamonds and gold_  
_But that ain't gonna help me now_

You think your _right_  
_But_ you were wrong  
You tried to take me  
But I knew all along

'rachel she's just like you, only she seems more annoying' kurt says

_You can take me_  
_For a ride_  
_'Cause I'm not a fool out_  
_So you better run and hide_

_I'm trouble_  
_Yeah trouble now_  
_I'm trouble ya'll_  
_I disturb my town_

_I'm trouble_  
_Yeah trouble now_  
_I'm trouble ya'll_  
_I got trouble in my town_

'i didnt know that was possible' Santana said to kurt while watching the girl dance around finn

_So if you see me coming_  
_Down the street then_  
_You know it's time to_  
_Go (go-oh-oh..I got)_

finn tried to leave but the girl just wouldn't let him

_Trouble_  
_Yeah trouble now_  
_I'm trouble ya'll_  
_I got trouble in my town_

_I'm trouble_  
_Yeah trouble now_  
_I'm trouble ya'll_  
_I got trouble in my town_

_Trouble_  
_Yeah trouble now_  
_I'm trouble ya'll_  
_I got trouble in my town_

_I'm trouble_  
_Yeah trouble now_  
_I'm trouble ya'll_  
_I got trouble in my town_

_I got trouble in my town_  
_I got trouble in my town_

Rachel grabbed finn of the girl and was about to walk off when 'bye call me' the girl said and rachel walked over to her ' hello am his girlfriend can you leave him alone' rachel snapped. 'Am sorry if me and your boyfriend had a connection but I have plenty of men of my own I don't need him' the girl smiled at Rachel and Rachel walked right up to her face 'I am Rachel berry and I am telling you to leave my boyfriend alone' rachel grinned ' I am harmony Corcoran and I will when I feel like it' she winked


	2. related by blood

'excuse me' Rachel glared at her,

'harmony Corcoran, as in the female lead of vocal adrenaline' she told Rachel, Rachel turned to see all the new directions sitting far away waiting for her on a bench, all except Finn and Quinn

'corcoran?' Quinn asked

'Didn't you hear me blondie, C-o-r-c-o-r-a-n or are you just scared off my talent'

harmony walked was about to walk away when 'is your mum named Shelby corcoran?' and harmony, walked up to rachel 'why wots it to you?' harmony asked looking Rachel up and down ' I am your sister' rachel said quietly

'your my what?' harmony yelled pushing Rachel away from her causeing Finn the grab Rachel hand

'sister, twin' rachel whispered

'look i dont know what kind off game your playing but am Not your sister, creep' harmony eyed rachel

'yes i am, I look like you, I sing like you and my birth mother is shelby corcoran, your mother' rachel told her

'look i dont know where you found my mothers name from,but your not my sister'

'yes i-'

'NO, stay away from me i dont have a sister' Harmony ran off

'YES YOU DO' rachel yelled running after her. 'rach come back' finn shoutted

rachel follows harmony outside

'get away from me' harmony screeched

'NO, not intill you addmit that i am your twin'

'fine...am your twin, but let me tell you this, the reason that mum picked me to raise, when we were born, was because am talented 2. more pretty 3. i don't have a nose the size of the usa'

'but'

'no buts you will NEVER be my sister, you might be by blood but you will NEVER meen anything to me'

rachel felt tear drops falling from her face, and she ran to her car, just in time to hear her phone ring

she picked it up

'_hello' rachel said 'Rachel its your father, am very sorry to tell you your birth mother was involved in a car accident yesterday morning and she died this afternoon in hospital'_


	3. car crash

as** rachel sat** their** crying in her car,** she couldnt help thinking about **how her mother died** and the fact that **she was there **

**rachels p.o.v**

**_flashback _**

_I was alone on the dull grey pavement, a pool of rosy red blood surrounding me. I could barely see through the undesirable pain in every inch off my body, I tried to speak but my voice was in too much of a paralyzed shock to talk. I could hear an ambulance coming fast and faster towards me, no more birds around me but the undisputable shame was eating me up head first. 'Mum' I manger to get out, my voice sounded like a babys cry __'Mum' I mumbled louder. I tried to see though the pain, but all I could see was a gigantic blur next to me, with orange strings flying out of it and the darkness was everywhere. The sad thing was about today was that before we crashed Everything was perfect. I was in my mum's cherry red car listening to the booming sounds coming out of the stereo, with the wide window open and the blasts of over powering music pluming out. My mum mumbled something I didn't hear her through the music, I was sure it was something like 'we need to talk about our futrue' so I just ignored her 'I SAID TURN IT OFF' mother shrieked her voice was so serious, also i guessed she was on about the radio 'mum can't I just keep it on' I protested and she was about to scream at me like a manic when BOOM._

_I remember all the details like back of my bruised weary hand I remember a great shock filling my fearful body and the car shacking and quivering, I could heard the car screaming as it flipped over. Flashing lighting flashed in and out, they felt like medusa was slowly turning me to stone and the scarlet blood was gushing out of me flying free from my body. I Felt my eyelids getting drowsy, but I was determined to stay awake, but my body was like jelly I couldn't do it. I flipped out of the monster the lion, the car and my eyes slammed shut._

_That was how it happened, how we crashed the cherry red car, and how it was my entirely fault, if I just turned the radio down. I felt tears trickling down my scared face and I remembered something; where was my mum? I was going to get up and look for her but I couldn't I tried moving my numb legs, but they wouldn't, 'come on' I said to them 'just move' I begged but my legs looked lilac purple and my head was in agonising pain. But just as I Hoped for a solution my sight had come back my pure green eyes could see, but I just as I found my sight I lost the will to move. 'Mum' I tried to screamed and the whimpering tears were all I had, I could smell salt in the air that made my skin crawl and the atmosphere was filled with gas, oil and horrible anger. Then out of the corner off my eye I saw a figure half in, what was I guessed was the crash half out of the crash and there was a lake, a sea of blood flooding out. 'MUM' So I dragged my hands along the rough road with rocks stones and gravely bumps hitting my soft fingertips and I pulled myself to the disarmed figure ;no it couldn't be. I looked to the ripped open flesh on the figures face the a shiver was creeping slowly up my back, It was my mother her face was now pale and blue covered in blood and lifeless'MUM, WAKE UP' I wanted to scream, but when you scream everyone hears you but no one listens, so i lifted my legs and run away._

_end of flashback_

_'its my fault shes dead'_


	4. I killed my mother

**rachel p.o.v**

sitting in a car crying, watching tears drip from my tiny eyes is not the way i like to spend saterday.

there are two things wrong with my life that i cant fix

**1. i killed my mother**

**2. my sister hates me **

and my mother probly hates me too, for one she gave me up not my sister she kept her

my phone started to ring again 'hello'

i answered 'hi sweetie its daddy, the police need to talk to you about you birth mothers accident, i'll let you talk to them when you get home they just want to know now,where were you between the time off 9:00-11:00'

. the honest answer i was in the car with my birth mother, i killed her, the answer i said

'i was with Quinn and finn, at the park' and then my father hung up and i cried even more.

when Finn and Quinn find out what happened their going to hate and look at me like scum

'RACHEL RACHEL RACHEL' i heard a familiar voice, i couldn't move i was in a state of shock i wouldn't move for the world, my mouth was frozen i couldnt get a word out

'RACHEL PLEASE' and i wept so hard i felt the red on my face. Quinn saw me she ran up to the car.

'rachel, where the hell did you go?'Quinn yelled and then she saw my face and gasped 'Rachel, are you OK' quinn asked

'if the police call, tell them that you were with me at all day yesterday from 9:00am till 9:00pm '

'why'

'i killed my mother'


	5. shock

**sorry about if you got confussed with the last few chapters, just message/review me about it and i will plain. rachel p.o.v**

**'**rachel, what do you mean you killed her' quinn stepped back in horror, why wouldnt she be disgusted i killed my own mother

'i killed her' i cried and fell to the ground, quinn looked shocked their were tears rolling down her face she looked at me her eyes were filled with hate

'you, your... o...o..o..own mom, rachel,HOW COULD YOU' quinn yelled crying, she walked backwards slowly away from the car

'quinn i' i touched her shoulder, though the cr window

'DONT' she yelled

'i was in the car crash were she died, i had the radio on full blast...she told me...she...she told me to...t...t..turn it down, but but but...i...d,d,d, didn't,and we we w...e...crashed,blood everywhere, she died and i ran I killed her' i cried into quins shoulder, now i was just waiting for her too push me rachel berry **the murderer **away, but she didn't she just hugged me

'rachel you didnt kill her, am sorry' quinn told me, oh but i did, harmony will hate me even more now

'YES I DID' i yelled pushing her away

'lets get you to finn' she said, oh crap finn, well hes going to dump me when he finds out, what am i going to do i think i love him and hes just going to dump me when he hears

'NO, hes going to hate me-

'no he wont-

'YES HE WILL, you dont understand, I KILLED HER, ITS MY FAULT WE CRASHED-

'rachel listen, its not you f-

'its not my fault, yes it was, it was and am not going to stand in front of finn, with him looking at me with his brown eyes smiling at me like i did nothing wrong, i killed a person and i can only dream what harmony will do when she...oh dam shes going to hate me, not that shedidnt before, but thehate will be stronger' i cried then started the car

'Rachel, lets go come on' Quinn said trying to open the car, but it didnt open i locked it, i was not letting her in shes just going dragging me to finn she was not going to touch me, and no way was she going to try and tell me i didn't kill my mother

'Rachel open the door' she begged she kept on banging against it, doing anything to try and get to me to go

'rachel, open the door' she begged still trying to open it but her finger were not ever going to touch me again,

'no' i told her

'please' she said banging her hand agaisnt the door

'RACHEL OPEN THE DOOR' she yelled

'no' i told her simply and i started the dirty old car and drove has fast as i could too my house and open the door, and as i slammed it shut i looked to see who was it front of me

'hello rachel' harmony spat, beside her there was two policemen


	6. rachels death

I saw the police men, I saw my sister, I saw Quinn

'bye quinn' I yelled and started the car, I couldn't deal with his anymore, am going to let my talent go to waste I was going to do the unthinkable but first I need to see finn I said go bye to Quinn already its not fair that I don't get to see love one more time. So I went to his house and waited in my car until I heard a knock on the door 'rach it's me' finn told me, oh thank god I don't know how am going to tell him this, so I pushed the lifeless car door open and grinned as I saw Finn. 'boo' I smiled and kissed him over and over again 'am sorry' I cried and tears flew down my face 'am sorry that I wont see your big goofy face again, or your crappy dancing, am sorry I wont marry you, am sorry I wont see me again, am sorry I wont see kurt sing to our children at night, am sorry I wont see kurt again, am sorry I wont see anyone ever again, and am sorry that I won't become a big star and my talent will die with me, am so so sorry' I wept into finns lap

'what do you meen 'die with you'?' finn asked his face looked scared

'I mean am going to kill myself' Rachel cried

'NO Rachel no matter how bad things get you're not going to kill yourself I can't live without you' he shouted tears rolling down his face

'You can't stop me, the only reason am still alive is because I wanted to tell you goodbye' Rachel looked away from finns face

'no I can stop you' Finn clutched rachels face 'please I love you' he begged

'am going to crash the car' she blurted out

'no you're staying at mine tonight' he grabbed her hand and tried to pull her out the car

'no finn, I killed my mom' She yelled, Finn stopped dead and took a deep breath

'I don't care if you killed the Queen, I love you and that means your mine forever am not loseing you, you hear' Finn screeched and kissed her.

'am doing this and there is no changing my mind, tell harmony, tell her that I, I …tell her am sorry and I wish I was the best sister ever' she sighed

'no am not telling her that, because am coming with you' he told her closing the car door

'no get out' she screamed

'no I rather die then not have you here next to me' Finn whisperd

'ok then, ready to die' Rachel asked grabbing Finns hand and the wheel

'see you in hell' he winked and kissed her

'I love you' she said and started the car

'I love you too' Rachel drove right past a red light and stopped the car in the middle of the road 'bye' she said and a black car drove right into them.


End file.
